


Train Rides - Part 1

by Lululeigh



Series: Let's Drop By Baden-Baden [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, Trains, contains chapter 105 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William had never been a fan of trips or expressing his emotions in the slightest degree. Grell always manages to show him that they can be enjoyable while bringing out his softer side too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rides - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank the recent chapter of Kuroshitsuji and my conversation with vvlin91 from Tumblr the other day for inspiring this little fic! I may write more of these short OTP Road Trip drabbles as ideas come up, so I guess stay tuned for more? ;)

“This will be our last train before we reach our destination, so enjoy the ride as much as you wish.” 

Stepping into their assigned train car with a sigh, William placed their shared suitcase snuggly underneath the seat, removing his overly warm and very-unnecessary-for-the-current-weather trench coat, laying it off to the side. With a cheerful squeal Grell joined him in the compact space, lifting up the blind which covered the window so that she could have a last look at the view of the train station before they departed. For her, everything was so exciting to see, and although William couldn’t care less about this mortal world, he was content in knowing that Grell was enjoying their little “business” trip turned honeymoon. 

“Oh, lighten up would you~? This is our last train ride before we arrive after all. Take your own advice William and at least try to enjoy it.” 

“There is hardly anything to enjoy about a train ride. Stuck in a hot train car with only scenery to look at is hardly something to be excited for.” 

“But isn’t it more of a matter of who you’re with than what you’re doing? I thought this little vacation of ours has been marvelous so far~” 

William hesitantly looked away, very well aware that the last part she had mentioned was true. Would he admit it? Never. Admitting his own flustered thoughts was not something that occurred frequently, if at all. He coughed as if to say that they should change the subject, patting the seat beside him as if to indicate to her that she should join him.  
Trips had never been William’s cup of tea for as long as he could remember. Besides the fact that humans were constantly around, and most likely other being that he completely dreaded the thought of, he found this mortal activity quite boring and having no real purpose. What was the point of taking a break from work, only to return back to it in no time at all? Was that not what retirement was for? Although it was unlikely he’d ever get to experience this “retirement”, the thought of returning to his office was still unnerving. Thinking about the amount of paperwork he would find on his desk started to give him a headache, which he knew all too well that he would have to spend quite a bit of time dealing with once he came back to work. 

“Will dear, may I borrow your coat? I find it awfully chilly in here.” 

Grell’s vibrant voice broke him away from his troubling thoughts, quickly realizing that she had taken off her coat as well and had become cold, leaving hers to rest on the opposite seat, as if on purpose. The suggestive look he gave her said he was aware that she had planned this as he grabbed his coat off the seat, knowing very well that she was going to use his now as her blanket. In one swift motion he had it draped over her slim body for her, protecting her from the cold air and also placing his left hand beside her right underneath the coat. 

“Awh, how generous of you~ I didn’t think you would take the hint~” 

“The easiest hint in the book? Please Grell, I have learned quite a few things on how to be a gentleman over the years.” 

She laughed at his clever response, snuggling up to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Carefully moving her fingers beneath the fabric, she got him to respond and take the hint again that she wished their fingers to be intertwined. Her gaze continued to rest on the scenery outside as her hand finally came to rest in his, flashes of green, blue, and gray passing by all too quickly. Grell spoke up just as William thought she was done talking for the next little while, her voice sounding as if she was becoming so relaxed that she may fall asleep. 

“I know you’re not the travelling type dear, but I’ll have you know that I really am enjoying myself. It’s been a long time since we last did something like this, and I was afraid the  
chance would never come up again. Thank you for letting me join you.” 

"Hush now. You're only saying such things because you're nearly ready to doze off."

"I'm being serious here William!" She laughed once again, allowing her eyes to close as she began to smile. "I'm being genuinely truthful. This is the most fun I've had together with you in a very long time, so thank you."

Not a word more was heard out of Grell as their voyage continued, the usually lively red reaper lulled to sleep by the passing images of outside world and the comfort of knowing it was William there by her side. On the other hand, he sat beside her unmoving and slightly impatiently, though he would never wish for time to move faster. Knowing very well how much this trip meant to her, he could not bring himself to move either, the thought of disturbing his sleeping beauty from her restful slumber striking a small nerve within him. With all the excitement of the last few days she had become very tired, hardly sleeping at all during the nights, for, as she had said, "There was so much to see, and so little time to take it all in together with him." 

What was he to do now? He cursed under his breath, aware that he would never hear the end of his actions from Grell once she awoke. As he carefully leaned his head against hers, the soft red hair becoming a sort of pillow, he gazed to look at the view from the window, trying his best to enjoy himself. It was quite difficult for William to find amusement in mortal activities, though he knew that in the end this trip would not be a waste of his time. Accompanied by the woman he longed to spend the rest of his eternity with, he couldn’t fully say that there was no fun to be hand on this little voyage of theirs. 

He pestered over the situation for not a moment more, allowing his eyes to fall close as he too was lulled into a comfortable sleep by the train. Although there awaited enjoyable times ahead, he dreaded the thought of a train attendee stumbling upon them napping in this embarrassing position.


End file.
